


吻友

by bianchaizi



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianchaizi/pseuds/bianchaizi
Summary: 红红红paro
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	吻友

在泳池浮了不到五分钟，岩田刚典已经想不起弃他而去的红衣女郎的脸了，比起搭讪被甩，还是耍帅失误更让人挫败。  
湿衣服很沉，耳朵里进了水，喧嚣隔了层玻璃，再加上刚被呛到嗓子里还痒痒的，岩田意识到自己现在的处境不太舒适，虽然并非不可忍耐，但却是任性的好借口。  
他设想着自己爬出泳池，从扔在躺椅上的外套里摸出手机，给登坂广臣发信息，告诉他现在自己有多不舒服，被女人扔下，孤零零地一个人泡在泳池里。他在脑海里多次修改信息措辞，希望对方能感受到自己有多需要人的陪伴。  
岩田是一个很容易寂寞，眷恋体温的人，所以他不准备撒谎，只想隐瞒下最关键的部分。  
他想象了很多遍，有点模糊幻想与现实，他以为已经在等着登坂的回复，回过神来才发现自己不仅没出泳池，甚至整个身体都没入水中，水面上反射着破碎的人造光，视野内的小片天空无星也无月。  
原来这么薄的一层水，就能隔绝掉一整个世界的声息。  
但大脑中的念头并未随之沉寂，岩田闭上眼，希望也能封闭思维，获得片刻安宁。  
“刚酱…”  
皱紧眉，岩田又往池底下沉。  
耳畔传来水流被人拨动的声音，紧接着就是头顶轻柔的触感。  
“被女孩子甩，这么伤心的吗？”

“你呛得真夸张…”  
“是谁的错啊！”  
岩田咳得惊天动地，登坂笑着轻拍他的背。  
“我已经叫了你好多遍了。”  
“水下听不到声音的。”岩田气呼呼地抱怨，本来以为是幻听呢，谁知道本应该在相亲的人会突然跑到泳池边来。  
岩田揣着疑惑偷瞄了登坂一眼，被捉个正着。  
“我也被甩了。”登坂笑眯眯地给出答案，“一不小心喝过头睡着了。”  
“哈！？好逊。而且绝对会被家里骂。”  
“耍帅失败的没有资格说哦。我醒过来对方已经走掉了，想起刚酱说自己在泳池这边帮漂亮妹妹捡项链，就想来破坏一下。”

最早是山下健二郎在群里刷屏哭诉因不可抗力约妹被截胡的经历，发了房号让大家一起陪他喝酒解忧。结果其他人纷纷拒绝，表示佳人有约，登坂则留言：家里安排相亲中。被追着问相亲对象信息，隔了好一会儿回复两字：美人。  
今市隆二感叹美人就是臣的择偶标准，山下健二郎大骂他狡猾，不许他偷跑，片冈直人则在念叨要准备红包了。  
岩田关了群，坐在躺椅上睁着眼发呆，正好听到旁边传来惊呼，便也报复式地发了消息，却也知道这只是传递不出情绪的独角戏罢了。  
但登坂看到并记住了这条消息。  
这时候岩田正站直身，仰头望着在泳池边缘对着他微笑的登坂广臣。  
登坂伸手温柔地擦了擦滑到岩田右眼上方的水珠，岩田后知后觉自己形象糟糕，粗暴地抹了几把脸，把头发全扒朝后，露出整个额头。登坂抓住他的手，说：“轻一点。”  
然后又把他整只手包裹进手心：“刚酱的手好凉啊。”  
“才泡了水嘛。”岩田这么回答，却也坦然地任由登坂拾起他的另一只手，嘴上则提醒道，“不要靠太近，我现在都是湿的。”  
登坂对着他眨眨眼睛，岩田感到相握的手上传来拉力，便顺势借力出了泳池，就着前冲的惯性掉进了登坂的怀里。  
“身上也好凉呀。”登坂松开手稳稳接住他。  
“都说了才泡过水。”岩田因这姿势僵硬了一瞬，很快把重心移到支撑着自己的身体上，浮在水面上似乎也颇费体力。他把脸埋在登坂的脖颈，用湿漉漉的头发蹭了蹭，小声嘀咕：“笨蛋。”  
登坂笑出声，他似乎总因为岩田的依赖而开心，然后又语调柔软地逗他：“怎么蹭来蹭去的，被说像小狗不冤。”  
“笨蛋。”岩田凑到登坂的耳边说：“我想接吻。”  
登坂不动声色地用嘴唇碰了碰他的耳朵：“好呀。去我房间。”

登坂广臣和岩田刚典是偶尔会接吻的好朋友。  
不对，不是偶尔，是经常。经常到只要两人独处，就必须尝一尝对方嘴唇的程度，而最近他们也热衷于创造二人独处的机会。  
这个小秘密开始于他们的某次聚会。  
其实大家之前或多或少开玩笑式地互相亲过，两块肉撞在一起结束了事，是借着酒兴的恶作剧。  
那次的开头也并没有什么不同，岩田嘴唇上边黏了圈啤酒沫，被提醒后拿手使劲擦了擦没擦干净，紧挨着他坐着的登坂突然抱住他，响亮地往他脸上嘬了一口。  
“刚酱真可爱呀。”然后凑近了舔他唇角，“干净了。”  
好像还没过瘾，登坂又贴上他的嘴唇亲了亲，岩田任他动作，看登坂的泪痣晃眼，张嘴咬住了他的下唇。  
登坂嘶一声，舔舔岩田示意他松口，岩田这才反应过来自己下了狠劲，抱歉地伸舌头轻轻抚慰之前咬到的地方。  
“刚酱接吻也这么粗鲁的吗？”  
“这才不是接吻。”醉醺醺的岩田有些孩子气，认真反驳：“我吻技超好的，不信你试试。”  
“哈哈。”登坂不以为然，转过头没有接话。岩田侧过身体掰过登坂的脸，狠狠贴紧对方的嘴唇，登坂带着无奈和纵容地看着他，他闭上眼睛，试探着用舌头舔着对方的唇缝，几次之后感到登坂张开了嘴。  
岩田快乐地使劲把舌头往对方喉咙里塞，登坂发出一声闷哼，伸手捏了捏岩田的脖颈，察觉到岩田的舌头放松了力气，轻轻用自己的缠过去。  
登坂接管了后面的节奏。等他停下来，岩田几乎已经半窝进他怀里。  
“刚酱，你还好吗？”登坂托了托岩田，让他靠得舒服一点，同时在心里暗暗好笑，刚酱接吻也很有他的一贯风范呢。  
岩田眨眨眼睛，酒精让他变得直接又老实，他笑眯眯地称赞：“OMI桑好厉害。”  
然后又紧紧巴着登坂，小声地拜托：“再亲一次吧。”  
登坂没有拒绝。  
最后是片冈直人将他两掀开：“停停停！你们能不能不要吻得那么逼真？”  
岩田哈哈大笑，撅着嘴还要亲，登坂勾着唇偏头等待岩田凑近，被山下健二郎一把拉开，岩田也被片冈直人锁住双臂。  
围观者皱着脸愁得不行：“这样的两张脸吻在一起真的很有杀伤力，过于真实了。”  
“两个醉鬼！”

其他人没想到的是，两个醉鬼酒醒之后却把这一活动延续了下去。  
本就是关系最亲密的两个人，逐渐模糊了亲密的界限。只是最常见不过的独处，岩田开始雀跃不已，会忍不住盯着登坂的嘴唇发呆，回过神来已经亲到了一起。  
有了清醒时的第二次，便有了水到渠成的第三次、无数次。变得像是朋友表达亲密的另一种快乐方法。  
他们会在聚会时交换眼神，偷溜到无人注意的角落亲吻对方。  
似乎是承继了第一次的习惯，每次都是岩田先发出想要亲吻的讯号，他有时别扭地拉扯着登坂的衣角不说话，有时又大胆直接地说出欲望。  
登坂总是很配合，他的笑容跟之前一样，是哥哥面对任性的弟弟：“刚酱真是喜欢舒服的事情呢。”  
谁不喜欢舒服的事情呢？岩田在心里表示认可。  
登坂的技巧很好，很温柔，他的舌头在岩田嘴里一顶，把意识顶出脑袋，轻轻一吸，把魂魄吸到舌尖，岩田全身的神经都贴在了两人相接的地方，由着带着湿意的轻触慢慢把玩。  
结束后岩田习惯把身体巴在登坂身上调整呼吸，他抬起头，看到登坂除了嘴唇泛红，跟亲吻之前并没有什么变化。  
于是下一次亲吻，又听到登坂那句话时，岩田主动凑上去像是小狗一样舔着登坂的下巴，反问他：“OMI桑呢，舒服吗？”  
登坂笑着含住他的舌头：“当然。”  
这是岩田想要得到的答案，但真的听到了，却没有预想中的满足，他闭上眼睛，双手环在登坂脑后，心下有了几分茫然。  
岩田下意识地不会去探究这种行为的性质，单纯地把他定义为追逐快乐。  
他在这片昏沉沉的快乐中想起偶然间听到的山下健二郎的感叹：好难得，OMI好久没交女朋友了吧。  
女朋友吗？如果两人之间谁有了女朋友，那就不能再这样亲吻了吧。  
登坂交往过很多美人，有些是岩田见过的，自己现在吻着的这片唇曾经属于她们，之后自然也会属于别的谁。  
亲吻代表的从不是单纯的快乐，更多的是爱的表达。浅薄的快乐终得给爱让位。  
没有爱意的亲吻已经足够让岩田神魂颠倒，他开始想象如果登坂面对的是他喜欢的人，该会怎样温柔。但这是他想象不出的东西。  
他想着等这次亲吻结束之后要跟登坂说好，谁有了女朋友一定要交待清楚，然后停止这个小游戏。  
但不论这一次，还是下一次，岩田都一直没有说出口。  
登坂在对待每个女孩子时都一心一意，投入全部的热情，他不需要岩田的提醒，而岩田只需等待着他的宣判。  
恋爱体质的登坂总是马上就会遇上新的恋情。  
岩田计算了从第一次亲吻到现在的时间，认同了山下健二郎的感叹，登坂的单身时长确实创历史新高了。理智告诉他这段意外的延续马上就会迎来终结，但当他舌尖抵着对方，听对方发出蜂蜜一样的低吟时，他又幻想或许自己可以霸占这份快乐久一点。  
控制不住的幻想让他变得有些胆怯，想见又不敢见登坂，更怕自己浪费这段有限的时间。  
但哪怕登坂永不宣告他的新恋情，这也只是一个没有前路的秘密罢了。  
岩田抬起头小口地呼着气，登坂亲昵地用脸蹭着他的：“刚酱，怎么了，心事重重的？”  
岩田缩进登坂怀里摇着头，他被这份偷来的快乐困住了。

登坂在凌晨近一点的时候打开自己家门，被片冈直人扶着的岩田看到他的脸，亮着眼睛黏黏糊糊地喊着他的名字往前倒，登坂赶紧前跨前一步抱住他，像抱住一团热乎乎的酒气。  
之前他就接到了片冈的电话，说是刚酱喝瘫了闹着要找他，因为喝酒的地方离登坂家不远，如果这边方便的话就把刚酱带过来。  
他答应之后不到二十分钟人就到了，岩田脸上泛着红，眼睛睁得极圆，又黑又亮的眼珠湿润润地，一直盯着他。岩田本就是显小的长相，醉后的他比起平常看着还要小上许多。  
如释重负的片冈离开后，登坂半抱着岩田，让他躺在了自家客厅的沙发上，在这个过程中，岩田的眼神一直没有离开过登坂，登坂低下身与他对视，用手轻触他的睫毛，岩田嫌弃他挡住视线，把他的手挥开，登坂轻笑出声，手腕一转捏了捏对方的耳垂，岩田眨眨眼，用泛红滚烫的脸颊去蹭登坂的手背。  
“撒娇鬼，要喝水吗？”  
岩田还是看着他，没有回答，最后迷迷糊糊地问：“OMI桑？”  
“醉得真厉害。”登坂捏一把他的脸颊肉，准备起身给他倒杯水。结果被一下子握住了手腕，岩田垂下眼看着他的手，虔诚地吻了他的手背。然后伸出舌头轻舔他的指尖，在抬眼的同时微张口把登坂的食指含进了嘴里。  
稚气的眼含着水汽，里面满是渴望。  
登坂大脑嗡地一声，等回过神来已经整个身体压在了岩田身体上，舌头紧缠着对方的舌头，岩田唇角带着水渍，眼角也染着湿漉漉的红。登坂的左手还捧着岩田的脸，右手则已经钻进了对方的衣服里。  
厚实的卫衣被掀开大半，摞在脖子下方，露出不知是酒气还是热气染红的大半个胸口，岩田大口地喘着气，胸口激烈起伏，而登坂的手还停留在他胸口的突起上。  
下身则抵在岩田的大腿处。  
岩田微微抬起大腿蹭了蹭，带着笑意捧住登坂的脸亲了一口，之后两只手一起伸向了登坂的皮带。  
他的眼神也追随着自己的手，醉意未醒的眼中带着懵懂。  
登坂赶紧按住他，稳住呼吸说：“我去给你倒水。”  
迅速起身后又被岩田从背后抱住。岩田大着舌头，热气喷在登坂的侧腰：“OMI桑，转过来。”  
登坂转回身，岩田跪坐在沙发上仰头望着他，问：“不继续吗？”  
登坂像是被定住了一般，无法回答，无法动作。  
岩田噘噘嘴，努力稳住因为酒精摇晃个不停的身体，又偏执地伸出手，笨拙地解开登坂的皮带，慢吞吞地扒干净登坂的下身，脱下内裤的时候小登坂精神地弹了出来。  
岩田慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，手慢慢靠近眼前的男性象征，眼神里都是好奇。  
从登坂的角度看下去，能看到岩田的头顶，柔嫩的脸颊和微张着的红嘴唇，似乎下一秒就会把眼前的性器含进去。  
他如梦初醒般使劲捏住岩田的肩膀，将对方的身体扶正，缓慢而清晰地说：“刚酱，不用这样，我自己能处理。”  
这时候岩田的卫衣还滑稽地堆在脖颈上，登坂松开手，能看到留在岩田上臂的白色手印。岩田已经不再看他了，呆呆地垂着眼，不知道听明白自己的意思没有。  
登坂看他小小一个呆坐在沙发上，想要揉揉他的头发，又觉得这时候最好不要再有身体接触，就整理好衣服，给岩田倒杯水放在他面前，自己去了浴室。  
登坂出来的时候岩田已经躺在沙发上睡了过去，呼吸很慢很轻。  
他凑过去把岩田的衣服整理好，又给他盖上了张毯子。然后凑近岩田耳边，轻声问他要不要去卧室床上睡，但岩田没有任何反应。  
岩田是真的睡着了，但也醒得很早。  
他不是酒醒忘事的类型，就像最初他喝醉酒和登坂接吻，会记得很舒服，想要再来。现在也一样，他记得昨晚发生的一切。  
在黑暗中睁开眼睛的时候，岩田最初以为是自己做的梦。他在迷途中困了太久，焦躁不断累积，不知不觉喝得太多，很容易就醉了。喝醉的人总是快乐，忘记顾虑，记得渴望。  
岩田昨晚的意识断断续续，他记得看到了登坂的脸，他总是想见他的。  
这段时间他们经常见面，但患得患失的岩田被理不清的情绪打扰了心神，等喝醉了大脑转不过弯的时候才做回了自己。他像只宠物小狗一样霸着登坂，粘着登坂，希望跟他更近一点，舔着他的指尖表达亲昵。  
他记得登坂很凶狠地亲他，登坂一直都是很温柔的。他之前想象过登坂跟他的美人女友们亲吻，总是想着应该会更温柔吧，那个时候才迷迷糊糊地意识到，真正的爱哪有那么多温柔的余裕。  
于是岩田一下子开心起来，登坂这么凶巴巴地亲他，还咬他的脖子，像是很渴求他，需要他。比起总是游刃有余技巧高超的登坂，现在这样更好。  
感受到登坂起了反应，岩田有些得意地想：OMI桑不会也喜欢我吧。  
他想跟登坂更进一步，但是被拒绝了。  
他有些生气，但决定再主动一点，酒精让他充满勇气。  
之后肩膀上的疼痛让他的酒醒了大半，理智和克制也回笼。  
岩田低着头看着自己的肚脐上方，那里还有一个很浅很淡的吻痕。  
他恍惚地想：原来他没有喜欢我，是我喜欢他。  
没有感情可以亲吻，没有感情当然也可以做爱。登坂总是宠爱岩田的，所以他可以因着这份宠爱回应岩田的索吻，也可以因着这份宠爱坚决地拒绝更进一步。登坂纵容着他，又保护着他，但却不爱他。  
岩田在认识登坂之前就听说过他。  
青梅竹马的姐姐咬着吸管跟岩田讲她的前男友，讲温柔的受欢迎的臣君。  
她说臣最开始被她的任性吸引，总是笑着满足她的所有要求，体贴地包容她的所有小性子，但这些任性也成了加速情感冷却消散的罪魁祸首。  
“你瞧，如果我不任性，他就看不到我，但因为我的任性，他就不要我了。”  
当时岩田还拉着女孩的手，说：“那你不要喜欢他了，你喜欢我吧。”  
姐姐看着岩田笑，揉了揉他的脑袋：“我不跟长得比我可爱的男人交往。”  
岩田记了这句话很久，也郁闷了很久。后来这位姐姐结婚的时候还跟登坂说起过这件事情，登坂哈哈大笑，说她说的对，刚酱确实比较可爱。  
岩田不喜欢被人说可爱，但登坂说却没关系。然而不论他说的是真是假，哪怕只有一时，登坂的爱可以给女孩，却不会给自己。  
总的来说，岩田不是一个可爱的人，也不是一个任性的人。和登坂认识了近十年，登坂时不时会说他撒娇鬼，总被周围的人吐槽，刚酱哪有爱撒娇啦，爱撒娇的明明是你！登坂笑着从不反驳，但认真一想，两人之间岩田一直是被迁就的那一个。  
登坂总是笑着满足岩田的所有要求，体贴地包容他的所有小性子。  
瞧，跟女孩说的一样，但友情总比爱情要长久。他们对彼此总有那么些特别，克制的人开始任性，爱撒娇的人总是包容，就像一套适配的碗和勺子，只要他不越界，就能一直在登坂心里占有一个特殊的位置。  
虽然他得不到最想要的，但人不能太贪心，应该知足了。  
何况现在还能跟臣接吻。  
于是岩田装作忘记了这个晚上，像之前一样霸占着登坂的闲暇时间，简单粗暴地尽可能隔绝掉他邂逅新恋情的机会，然后像小孩子要糖果一样带着爽朗的笑容求登坂的一个吻。同时也变得更加谨慎，不论清醒或是微醺，总小心翼翼地恪守界线，怕太过深入泄露感情，接吻也变得适可而止。  
然而在明晰自己的感情之后，生理冲动更加不由自己掌握，轻微的触碰就能给出敏感的回应，难免有近乎越界的时候。察觉到彼此起了反应，岩田总会在登坂开口之前先行离开。  
他似乎掌握了在这段求而不得中保持平衡的方法，然而再是如何小心，那条线太难测量，越是做贼心虚越是摸不到边际。

因为是直接穿着常服进了泳池，于是两人决定舍弃泳池边的淋浴室，直奔登坂的房间。  
浑身湿透的岩田被登坂牵着手，穿过异国的喧嚣和霓虹，听登坂说他父母在听说他们相约来澳门旅游之后，是如何不由分说地给他安排了一次相亲，一点拒绝的余地也没留。  
岩田想这个时候，自己应该笑着打趣：不是美人吗？为什么要拒绝。但他却没能说出口，只低头看着酒店光洁的地板上两个人的倒影，像一对爱侣。  
岩田眼角余光注意到有不认识的女孩看着他两交握的手，捂着嘴唇眼露笑意，心想：不好意思哦，我们没有在交往，是我在单相思。结果反倒伤到了自己，抿紧了唇跟在登坂身后。  
很快到达房间，登坂让岩田赶紧进浴室冲澡，岩田注意到登坂的领口被自己弄湿了一大块，颇有几分不好意思：“OMI桑先去吧。”  
登坂看他推让，笑着凑近他，双手轻轻环住他的腰，轻蹭他的鼻尖，呢喃似的问：“要不然一起？”  
“别开玩笑了。”  
“我超认真的。”  
岩田抬头看着紧盯着自己那双眼睛，那里面依然是一如往常的温柔笑意。他移开眼：“我先去洗了。”  
很快把自己打理干净后出了浴室躺在床上，听着哗哗水声，岩田想明明自己的房间不远，但登坂却没有提起，应该也不愿与自己分开。其实之前两人常相约出门旅游，那时候总能坦荡地同住一屋，现在反倒不行了。  
登坂也洗得很快，他出来看到岩田湿着头发靠在枕头上，唠叨着拿毛巾想帮他擦干，被岩田一把夺过扔在地上，勾住登坂的脖子把他拉倒在自己身上，舌头就探进了他的嘴里。告一段落时他们额头相抵，脚都纠缠在一起。  
登坂的睫毛扫过岩田的脸，他轻咬岩田的耳廓，轻柔的气息吹进耳朵里：“刚酱，你今天喝酒了吗？”  
岩田觉得痒，声音染了几分笑意：“喝得大醉的是OMI桑吧。”  
“我睡醒了就不醉了。”登坂这么说着，把舌头往岩田耳朵里伸，岩田发出了一声轻哼，但没有拒绝。登坂扶着他上臂的手紧了紧，呼吸急促了些。  
岩田把手指插进登坂的发丝中间，这是还醉着呢。  
登坂似乎今天确实有几分醺醺然，越吻越用力，顺着滑落岩田脖子的水珠一点点往下啄，岩田觉得明天自己的脖子肯定惨不忍睹。他们身体紧贴在一起，登坂把全部体重都放在了岩田身上，无法隐藏身上的任何一点反应。于是他们马上发现了彼此的变化，抵在一起的下身似乎隔着衣物也能感受到热量，岩田喘着粗气，脊椎都生疼。  
得赶紧停止才行，岩田告诉自己，马上推开OMI桑。  
但岩田只大睁着眼睛看着天花板。  
登坂去相亲对他的打击比想象中更大，他意识到偷来的这场欢愉比想象中更容易破灭，会没有预兆地迎来终结。而自己生出了不该有的占有欲，且难以控制。  
他似乎回到了水面之下，他反复问自己：如果登坂晚来一分钟，是不是会去阻碍这场相亲。  
或许登坂与这次的相亲对象无缘，但他总能遇到对的人。可能在登坂工作中，上下班的途中，在登坂的家里，下一次相亲时，甚至在他们这次亲吻结束后。岩田之前所谓霸占登坂所有空闲的策略就像海边的沙堡一样脆弱又徒劳。谁也无法阻止恋情的发生，即使发生的时候岩田就跟在旁边。  
那个时候自己会怎么做呢，岩田无法预测，或许他应该及早回头，戒断反应只会越拖越严重，他怕最后自己会毁掉两人的关系，影响登坂的生活。  
登坂已经扯开了他的浴袍，下身不受控制地蹭着他的。  
岩田揪着登坂的头发使了点力气，在他抬头的瞬间吻了上去，尝到了浓重的酒精味道。他闭上眼睛，紧紧抱住登坂，甚至连腿都缠住了登坂。他想：他醉了，而我一直是渴求快乐的贪婪的弟弟。他会把这当做一次意外，而我只要放纵一次，就放他去过正常的生活。  
登坂在接吻的间隙不断喊着岩田的名字：“刚酱…刚酱…”，他的手顺着岩田夹住他腰部的大腿往上滑，探进仅剩的布料试探着摸着那条缝隙。岩田手心都是汗，他张着嘴喘息着用双手紧紧攀住登坂的背，又随着起伏慢慢滑下，下身则隔着湿透的布料抵在登坂的腹肌上。  
登坂的下身一下一下重重地顶在岩田的双腿之间，岩田随之发出带着鼻音的闷哼，又被登坂探入喉咙的舌尖打散，融化成一团热气消失在水声中。  
有汗滴落在岩田眉毛上方，岩田闭上眼睛，能感到厚实的舌尖扫过睫毛，又扫过鼻尖，嘴唇，轻咬了喉结之后落在了胸口突起处，岩田全身一震，下身也随之弹起，内裤被趁机扯下，整个臀部都落到了登坂滚烫的掌心里。  
登坂用另一只手去触碰岩田濒临爆发的中心，岩田发出惊呼，赶忙用手捂住了嘴。登坂拉住他的手，引导着放到自己的双腿中央，把两人的性器并在一起后，包裹住岩田的手上下滑动。岩田把额头抵在登坂的肩膀上，觉得全身烫到要烧起来。  
即将到达顶点的时候岩田似乎听到了手机铃声，但嗡嗡作响的大脑无法让他做出反应。登坂捞出他的脸，让他伸出舌头，含住不断吸吮。最后他没有忍住声音，叫着登坂的名字用体液弄脏了登坂的前胸和腹部，甚至他自己的下巴上也黏了一点。  
登坂抽了纸巾细致地擦掉岩田身上的液体，在背后抱住他轻吻他的脖颈，软着声音问他还好不好。岩田晃了晃神，转过身跨坐在登坂身上，学着登坂之前的样子舔他胸前的凸起，又用牙轻咬着往外拉了一下。登坂皱着眉毛忍耐着，工笔画似的眼睛微微眯起，眼下泪痣被汗水洗得发亮。  
铃声再次响起的时候登坂正用手揉捏着岩田臀部，指尖不断抚摸过藏在缝隙间的小口，岩田则整个人紧紧巴着他，下巴抵在登坂的肩膀上哼唧。这个时候他确认了之前不是幻听，房间里响起的是两个人的铃声。  
登坂啧了一声，伸手拿起放在床头的手机看了一眼，是片冈直人打来的，而群里的未读消息已经增加了上百条。登坂打开大概看了一眼，全是在抱怨约妹不顺的，剩下的就是在追问他两的情况，说是已经到餐厅和泳池看过，没找着人，让他们赶紧到健二郎的房间集合。  
“估计你那边也是同样情况。”  
岩田捞过手机，未接来电显示的是今市隆二。  
他低着头看着手机屏幕，刘海自然垂下像个高中生，脖子上成片的吻痕，胸前红肿地泛着水光，下身可怜地缩成一团，内裤堪堪挂在脚踝上。登坂揉揉眉心，把他从自己腿上抱起来放到一边，从床上起身：“还是过去一趟吧，要不明天有得烦，我去冲个澡。”  
站在床边的登坂回过头看着岩田问：“还是刚酱你要先洗？”  
岩田抬头看他，眼神里带着几分迷茫，然后摇了摇头。  
“好吧，那我先去”登坂这么说着，看岩田还是在发呆，没忍住过来帮他披上了浴袍。  
岩田看着登坂用浴袍遮住他身上的痕迹，想着这是第一次，也是最后一次，这些痕迹过不了多久就会消散，而且不会有新的了。  
他想让登坂再使劲亲一亲他，让痕迹留得久一点。  
想告诉登坂说我们不要过去了。他只有这最后一天了。  
登坂低着头帮岩田系上腰带，有水滴落在了他的手背上。  
他吃惊地抬头看向岩田，忙乱地抹过岩田的脸颊：“刚酱，怎么了？”  
然后停下手上的动作，迟疑地问：“是我吓到你了吗？”  
岩田抬起头，使劲用手擦眼睛，心里大喊糟糕，眼泪却不听使唤地停不下来。  
他想说怎么会呢，可嗓子被哽住了没法好好发声。  
登坂伸出手想要抱住他，最后却改变了方向，只是摸了摸岩田的头发。  
“我让你难过了吗？”登坂似乎是想笑，但唇角却没顺利勾起。他笼住岩田揉眼睛的手抵在唇边，眼眶也红了，说我那么喜欢你，我希望你快乐。  
岩田愣住了，噎在嗓子尖的气一不小心全挤出来，变成一连串剧烈地咳嗽。  
喜欢有那么多种，岩田一直确信登坂很喜欢自己，只是不是自己所渴求的。但这种场景下说出来的喜欢似乎只会有一种。  
他急于求证，但喉咙间的异动越急越无法平息。  
登坂担心地看着他，不断轻拍着他的背，在有所好转之后没忍住把他整个人圈进了怀里，岩田稳住呼吸后立刻抬头，急切的询问与登坂宁静而低沉的声音撞在一起。  
“OMI桑对我是想要交往的那种喜欢吗？”“抱歉是我搞错了顺序，我应该先告白，再吻你。”  
岩田听清楚了登坂的话，一直砰砰跳的心脏快要震破耳膜，他仰头看着登坂，故作镇定的说：“我接受告白，快吻我吧，OMI桑。”  
看到登坂惊讶地长大双眼，等不及登坂的回应直接扑了过去，撬开了对方的嘴唇，舌头径直往对方喉咙里塞，是他们之间第一个吻的那种吻法。  
登坂轻柔地揉捏他的脖颈，带着他软化下来的舌头一起起舞。  
停下来的时候两人都有些气喘。  
“我没想到…”“我没想到…”  
异口同声地发言让两人都轻笑出声。  
“我本来决定今天最后一次跟OMI桑亲吻。”  
登坂皱着眉，追过去碰了碰他的嘴唇：“为什么？”  
“谁让你今天去相亲。”  
“所以我不是装醉之后很快来找你了吗？”  
“明明是喝醉了，嘴里面都是酒味。”  
“那点酒怎么会醉，你看我刚才像醉的样子吗？”登坂手向下滑，钻入浴袍熟门熟路地用手指轻轻滑过岩田臀上的缝隙。岩田涨红了脸扯出登坂的手。  
登坂不再继续逗他，拂过岩田湿漉漉的眼角，看到睫毛还可怜兮兮地黏在一起，连鼻尖都还带着点红色，轻声问他：“所以刚酱才会哭吗？”  
岩田对自己的眼泪感到格外不好意思，别过头不回答，登坂安抚他：“是我不好，刚酱转过来，让我看看你。”  
登坂仿佛跟小孩子说话一般的语气让岩田更不好意思了，他猛地瞪住登坂，故意恶声恶气地问：“那你干嘛要拒绝我啊！”  
登坂立刻领会了岩田没有前因后果的抱怨：“你喝得那么醉，我怕你后悔。”  
“我知道你还记得，之后你总微妙地避开我，我以为我让你害怕了。”  
岩田抬起手抱住他。  
“那我们清醒着再来一次吧。”  
“现在吗？不去健酱的房间了吗？”  
“去！”  
“要去吗？”  
“当然，我们可是今天唯二没有被甩的人。”  
登坂看着岩田下垂的小狗眼亮晶晶的，笑着说：“那我们得先想办法遮一遮你的脖子才行。”


End file.
